Paradox
by Teharissa
Summary: Sometimes trying to save the universe is stressful, and you need to relax. Wally and Dick decide to enjoy some time together to watch Voltron. Pidge and Allura decide to have some sisterly bonding and watch the earth show Young Justice. Set during Season 2 of Young Justice, and before Pidge finds her dad. Birdflash, and non-romantic Allura/Pidge


**I thought this idea was hilarious. The timeline is before Pidge has found her dad, and before Wally retired in Young Justice. So around the five year timeskip.**

 **I do not own Young Justice or Voltron. Or the wonders of Birdflash.**

* * *

Dick settled onto the couch, allowing himself a moment to examine his boyfriend. Wally was holding a finger over the play button, vibrating in place and waiting impatiently for Dick. Dick found it adorable.

"I never thought a show could hold this much power over you." Dick commented, reaching over to pluck a piece of popcorn from a nearly empty bowl.

"You don't understand, babe. Season six came out." Wally said. He was clearly repressing his inner fanboy, and Dick rolled his eyes. Wally was every bit a nerd- and to be fair, so was Dick- and Dick loved to relentlessly tease Wally over it- though to be fair, Wally did the same.

"Didn't it come out like a month ago?" Dick asked, almost laughing at Wally's irritated face.

"Yeah, but I was undercover. You know that." Wally griped, "Now can we _please_ start?"

"Yeah, we can start." Dick snuggled into Wally's side, and watched as the TV lit up. The intro played and Wally kept growing more and more antsy. Dick kept silent and let Wally watch contently, until about the second episode.

"Why do all the aliens speak english?" Dick wondered aloud, ignoring Wally's scandalized sound, "For that mat-"

A hand clamped over his mouth. He flicked his eyes up to meet Wally's, who was mock glaring at him.

"Not. Another. Word." Wally muttered, trying to sound deadly. Dick smirked against Wally's hands and then, ever so lazily, dragged his tongue across the palm.

"Ah! Dude, not cool!" Wally sprang away, wiping his hand on his shirt as Dick laughed.

"You should have expected that. What if a villain does it?" Dick asked.

"Sure. The villain's are _totally_ going to lick my hand." Wally rolled his eyes, "And shut up, I'm missing Voltron."

"Fine. We'll get back to watching the illogical show." Dick said, pressing a quick kiss to Wally's lips. Then he snuggled into Wally's side, watching as the TV started again.

* * *

"Yes!" Pidge's fist went flying into the air, and Allura peeked over the console.

"Did it work?" Allura asked, straightening up and glancing up at the screen- currently filled with an inky blackness, a giant unpause button resting in the middle.

"Yeah. Ready to see the wonders of Young Justice?" Pidge popped out from underneath the tech, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, I am." Allura said, moving towards the sofa. Pidge followed behind, practically glowing from pride- the simple fact that she had managed to download a show from Earth _this far away from Earth_. It was impressive, and hopefully worth it.

"Unfortunately it does have some inaccuracies in the science, but otherwise, it's pretty great." Pidge said, excitement light up every word. Allura laughed.

"It sounds amazing. Did you watch it a lot on Earth?"

Pidge stopped in her tracks, turning around to face Allura. Her expression grew more nostalgic and sad then anything else, and Allura regretted asking.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine." Pidge sighed, "I guess it just reminds me of Matt and dad. We used to watch it all the time on Earth, and it's a... nice reminder of them."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Allura rested her hand on Pidge's shoulder, but Pidge shrugged it off.

"Don't be. Now let's get this show on the road!" She dragged Allura to the couch, before plopping next to her. The show was unpaused, and the lights darkened.

Allura was just adjusting to the change in mood and settling into the show, when a sudden warmth leaned against her. She looked down at Pidge in surprise, before smiling fondly down at the smaller paladin. She set her arm around Pidge, before turning back to the screen- the .

Thoughts of young sidekicks taking up their thoughts.

* * *

 **Pidge and Allura part was really hard to write- I kept bothering my sister to make sure the characters were in character. She got fed up. If they still weren't, I apologize. I really tried.**

 **Also, in case you missed it at the beginning, this is before Pidge found her dad.**

 **God, I love Dick and Wally. Their dynamic is awesome, and its part of the reason I ship them so freaking MUCH.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the read! It was kind of an idea that that just stuck with me and I had to write it.**


End file.
